Llamada a la Suerte
by Unichulosience D
Summary: *AU* Todo comenzó como un simple reto, y terminó como una confesión... Hajime y Nagito, amigos desde chicos, enamorados el uno del otro. ¿Acaso un reto puede hacerlos avanzar en su relación? (Komahina)


_**Llamada a la suerte**_

 **o-*-o**

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí les traigo un fanfic Komahina. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, estoy algo nerviosa, pero muy emocionada :D**

 ***Ni Danganronpa, ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Aclaración:** **Puede que los personajes queden un poco OoC, no domino muy bien eso de las personalidades :** **P**

* * *

 _Narración_

–Diálogos

 _(Aclaraciones)_

 **PoV (...):** _Cambio de punto de vista_

"Pensamientos"

* * *

 ***.o-o.***

 **AU**

 _En aquella tranquila ciudad, vivían dos jóvenes amigos._

 _El mayor (mas solo por un par de meses), se llamaba Hajime Hinata. Siempre fue una persona bastante callada, casi antisocial. Aunque, ganándote su confianza, era muy amable y hasta divertido._

 _Su mejor amigo era Nagito Komaeda. Su personalidad era un tanto distinta (por no decir que opuesta) a la de Hajime, charlatán, sociable, gentil y hasta algo chismoso. Pero con graves tendencias auto-despreciativas, siendo este muy rudo consigo mismo. Aunque poca gente (solo la más cercana a él) conocía este rasgo del albino._

 _Se conocieron en la guardería, donde se amigaron casi instantáneamente. Desde ese entonces hasta el día de hoy, no volvieron a separarse. Ambos compartieron tanto la primaria como secundaria juntos, y ahora estudiaban en la misma preparatoria (aunque en cursos diferentes)._

 _Han pasado por tantas cosas juntos…_

 _Como, por ejemplo, esa trágica vez en la que Hajime fue rechazado por la chica que le gustaba ( **Chiaki Nanami** , una de sus mejores amigas durante la primaria) al finalmente confesarle sus sentimientos, y Nagito debió de pasar días y días consolándolo._

 _O esa otra vez en la que, con ocho años, Nagito se dobló la pierna mientras andaban en bicicleta y Hajime tuvo que cargarlo hasta el hospital más cercano (a unos 2km aprox. desde donde estaban)..._

 _Ahhh... Dulces y tiernos recuerdos ¡Qué nostalgia!_

 **o-*-o**

 _Aunque su relación no podría ser considerada como una "simple amistad", ambos chicos se sentían respectivamente atraídos por el contrario._

 _Komaeda fue el primero en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Hinata, aunque se decantó por mantenerlos en secreto, para así no poner en peligro su tan querida amistad. Además, él creía que el otro todavía estaba enamorado de Nanami._

 _Hajime tardó un poco más que Nagito, pero también terminó por darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por el albino era más que un cariño fraternal, y comenzó a desear (secretamente) algo más que una amistad. Aunque el tampoco se animaba a decírselo, no quería tener que volver a pasar por algo similar a lo ocurrido con la pelirrosa; ya que esta vez, de ser rechazado, no contaría con el apoyo y consuelo de Komaeda._

 **o-*-o**

 _Pasando a otro tema, esa misma noche, nuestros queridos protagonistas se hallaban reunidos en la casa del menor de ellos para celebrar su cumpleaños. Como ya era tradición, este no había invitado a nadie más que a Hinata, su más querido "amigo"._

 _Allí pasaron la noche, charlando, comiendo hasta no dar más, viendo películas y escuchando música. Estaban pasándosela en grande._

 _Cuando ya se habían quedado sin ideas sobre que hacer a continuación, a Komaeda se le ocurrió jugar **Verdad o Reto**._

 _En un principio se hacían las preguntas típicas y se encargaban retos inocentes. Pero, con el correr de los minutos, comenzaron a subir el tono de sus preguntas, y a proponer retos más difíciles y atrevidos. Desde bromas telefónicas a probar lo más extraño que encontrasen en la alacena._

–¡Es mi turno!- exclamó _el_ _albino_ _-_ _¿Verdad o Reto Hinata-kun?_

–¡Verdad!- se _decidió el castaño._

"Ya he tenido suficiente con los extravagantes retos de Komaeda como para todo un mes. No podré volver a ponerle canela a mi comida sin recordar la tortura por la que me hizo pasar hace rato..." _se decía para sus adentros._

–De acuerdo. Haber... ¿Qué puedo preguntarte?...- _murmuró_ _Nagito_ _para sí,_ _pensando en la mejor manera de preguntárselo (ya tenía muy en claro el qué)_ \- Mmm... ¡Ya sé! Hinata-kun, a ti... ¿hay alguien que te guste?

 _Hajime sintió como se le subían los colores al rostro. Muy nervioso, pues no sabía como iba a reaccionar el contrario, le respondió:_

–Bueno... Sí, si hay alguien que me guste...

–¡¿Enserio?!- _se asombró Komaeda, ahora_ _sí que_ _tenía_ _mucha_ _curiosidad_ \- ¿Se puede saber qui...?

–¡Es mi turno!- _le interrumpió_ \- ¿Verdad o Reto?

– Creo que yo también elegiré Verdad- _d_ _ijo_ _e_ _l albino,_ _algo molesto por_ _el hecho de hab_ _er_ _sido interrumpido._

–Muy bien, Komaeda ¿Y a ti? ¿Hay alguien que te guste?- _él tampoco pensaba quedarse atrás,_ _también_ _tenía curiosidad._

 _El ojigris meditó su respuesta durante unos segundos, no estaba del todo seguro sobre qué contestarle._

"Bueno, no es como si me hubiera preguntado quien me gusta..." _se tranquilizó._

–Si... también hay alguien que me gusta.

 _Ambos chicos se hallaban en una situación comprometida, ninguno de los dos quería que descubrieran su secreto, pero a la vez deseaban saber de quien gustaba su enamorado._

–¡Ah! Es mi turno,- _dijo_ _emocionado el albino-_ ¿Verdad o Reto?

–¡Reto!- _contestó deprisa el castaño, ya sabiendo qué_ _le_ _exigiría saber Komaeda si hubiera elegido Verdad._

–Ehhh...- _exclamó vacilante,_ _habían_ _previsto y_ _saboteado su plan_ \- Bueno... Hinata-kun, tu deberás...- _y_ _como caída del cielo, una idea surgió de entre_ _sus_ _más_ _confusos pensamientos_ \- ¡Ya sé! Hinata-kun, ¡tu deberás de llamar a la persona que te gusta y confesarle tus sentimientos!

 _Hajime casi se desmaya del susto. Ahora sí que estaba jodido._

–Pe-Pero... son la dos de la mañana, ya debería de haberse ido a dormir...- _trató de excusarse,_ _desviando su mirada,_ _MUY_ _sonrojado_ _._

–Debes de cumplir con el reto Hinata-kun, sino sería injusto.- _de ningún modo l_ _e_ _dejaría escapar_ _,_ _no podía permitirse desaprovechar_ _aquella_ _oportunidad_ _._

"Quién sabe cuando volveré a tener semejante oportunidad, no debo malgastarla".

 _*suspiro* –_ Esta bien... pero, con una condición- _aceptó el castaño,_ _aún_ _muy avergonzado._

–¿Cuál?- _preguntó_ _el contrario_ _._

–Llamaré a... esa persona, pero ¿puedo hacerlo desde tu cuarto? Quiero estar solo cuando lo haga.- _pidió con la cabeza gacha,_ _no tenía el valor de mira_ _r_ _lo a los ojos_ _._

 _Algo extrañado por tales condiciones, Nagito terminó por aceptar y Hajime se dirigió hacia el dormitorio del susodicho._

 **o-*-o**

 **PoV Hajime:**

"Puedes hacerlo, tan solo es llamarlo y decirle que te gusta, nada más. No tendrás que decírselo a la cara y, de ser necesario, puedes decirle que fue una simple broma..." _no dejaba de repetir_ _m_ _e_ _a mí mismo para darme fuerzas_ _._

 _Aún sin estar del todo seguro, tomé mi celular y marqué el número correspondiente._

 **o-*-o**

 **PoV Nagito:**

 _La pantalla de mi teléfono se iluminó y una suave melodía comenzó a sonar: **Una llamada**. Sin prestarle mucha atención, atendí:_

–¿Si?- _pregunt_ _é_ _impaciente; Hajime podría volver en cualquier momento, no podía dar_ _m_ _e el lujo de perder el tiempo_ _con cualquier estupidez_ _._

–Ho-hola, Komaeda- _dijo una tartamudeante voz._

"Esa voz... ¿Por qué me resulta tan familiar?" _estaba confundido._

–¿Quien...?

" _ **¿Quien es?"** Eso quería preguntarle pero, antes de poder siquiera finalizar la oración, fue interrumpido por este mismo:_

–Tú sabes quien soy, así que no hará falta que yo te lo diga- _afirmó cortante._

 _Confundido, observé la pantalla de mi celular, más precisamente al identificador de llamadas._ _Y allí estaba é_ _l_ _,_ _el_ _nombre_ _correspondiente a la persona del otro lado de la línea_ _:_ **"Hajime Hinata"** _,_ _rezaba_ _en grandes letras blancas._

–¿¡Hinata-kun!?

–Eso no importa ahora. Hay algo más importante que debo de decirte ahora: Komaeda, tu...- _pareció vacilar,_ _como dudando de que lo que iba a decir fuera lo correcto_ _-_ ¡Me gustas!- _gritó_ _finalmente_ _, dejándome en shock._

" _¿¡Qué!?" quería gritar, pero las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta, dejándome sin habla._

–¿Komaeda?

 _Sin previo aviso, corté la llamada y salí corriendo en dirección a mi cuarto._

 **o-*-o**

 **PoV Hajime:**

–Genial, acabo de cagarla en grande...

 _Me encontraba hecho bolita sobre la cama del peliblanco, dudando entre si ponerme a llorar o salir corriendo de allí. Total, daba lo mismo, el resultado no cambiaría._

 _Pero algo interrumpió mis oscuros y depresivos pensamientos: alguien había entrado abruptamente en la habitación, azotando la puerta tras de sí. Ese alguien era nadie más que **Nagito Komaeda**._

 _Con la mirada gacha y reprimiendo las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar de mis ojos, me puse de pie. Tenía miedo de encararlo._

 _Mas sus acciones me dejaron desconcertado..._

 **o-*-o**

 **PoV Narrador:**

–¡Hinata-kun!- _gritó eufórico, literalmente saltando encima_ _del nombrado_ _._

–¿¡Q-qué haces!?- _se sorprendió_ _el castaño_ _, abochornado a más no poder._

 _Komaeda se hallaba sentado a horcajadas sobre Hajime, apoyando los codos a ambos lados de la cabeza del contrario y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con una gigantesca sonrisa pintada en el rostro._

 _Antes de siquiera poder reclamar, un sorpresivo beso le tomo desprevenido. Era Nagito, quien descaradamente se había atrevido a provocar este delicioso contacto._

 _El mayor de ellos, incapaz de reaccionar, se limitaba a observar al albino entre temeroso y maravillado; este último parecía disfrutar al máximo del beso, mientras trataba de reprimir (sin mucho éxito que digamos) aquellas tremendas ganas de comérselo allí mismo._

 _Una vez hubo reaccionado, Hinata, le correspondió a aquel tan anhelado beso. Abrazando el cuello de Komaeda, apegó aún más sus cuerpos. Y, explorando con sus labios inexpertos, comenzaron a buscar un contacto más profundo, más íntimo._

 **o-*-o**

 _No necesitaban depender de palabras que expresasen sus sentimientos, con sus acciones y reacciones les bastaba y sobraba._

 _Aquel día, aquel juego que comenzaron sin tener idea de lo que podría llegar a ocasionar, aquellas bellas sonrisas cargadas de emociones, aquellos besos de estas dos pobres víctimas de lo que alguna vez pensaron era un amor no correspondido; todo esto se entremezcló abruptamente, irrumpiendo con su realidad y formando algo realmente hermoso; esa realidad con la que tanto habían soñado ya no era una simple fantasía o un efímero deseo, se convirtió en el más anhelado de los sentimientos: **amor verdadero.**_

 **o-*-** **o**

 _ **¿Y ahora?** Nuestra querida pareja casi que no se despega. Todos esos años de secretismo y sentimientos reprimidos pasaron factura, reclamando todo ese cariño que habían querido demostrarse el uno al otro._

 _ **¿Para qué seguir mintiendo o escondiéndose?**_

Todos tenemos derecho a amar a quien nos dé la reverenda gana.

Nadie es quien para decirnos que hacer o a quien amar.

Tal y como Nagito ama a Hajime y viceversa, tu puedes amar a quien sea y ser feliz con esa persona.

Total, **¿quienes son ellos para negarte el privilegio de amar?**

 ***.o-o.***

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo :D**

 **Si hasta me puse sentimental escribiéndolo y todo… xD**

 **Cualquier comentario, opinión, sugerencia, error en la historia, critica (constructiva), etc. es bienvenida.**

 **Un saludo y hasta la próxima!**

 _ **Unichulosience**_


End file.
